


Der passende Schwanz

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Rich Derek Hale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Achter Teil des Kinktober 2017Derek hat Stress und Scott empfiehlt ihm ein Bordell, das Wonderland. Dort trifft Derek auf Stiles und merkt, dass es gar nicht mal so schlecht ist, Verantwortung abzugeben.Viel Spaß!





	Der passende Schwanz

Stiles wusste, dass es kein ‘ordentlicher’ Job war im ältesten Gewerbe der Welt zu arbeiten. Aber er stand auf Sex und brauchte klassisch das Geld für sein Studium. Er hatte vor einem Jahr angefangen für einen Typen namens Jackson zu arbeiten. Er hatte gesagt, dass sojemand wie er schnell viel Geld einnehmen kann. Der Deal war fair, 10% deines Einkommens des Abends und erkonnte in seinem Etablissment ein und ausgehen und sich immer ein Zimmer für Kunden nehmen. Die Seele dieses Hauses war eine junge Frau, Lydia. Doch ihre Facade sollte keinen falschen Eindruck wecken. Sie hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren und war Jacksons Frau. Sie konnte nicht wirklich viel älter als dreißig sein. 

Sie hatten den Laden seit fünf Jahren und er war immer gefüllt. Stiles hatte einmal mit Lydia sich unterhalten, sie waren fair aber knallhart, wenn es um Verstöße der Hausregeln ging. 

Es gab hier für jeden Fetisch einen Bereich und Lydia hatte Stiles immer wieder weitergebildet. Inzwischen konnte Stiles alles bedienen. Allerdings hatte natürlich auch er seine Vorlieben.

 

Er mochte von den richtigen Personen Dominiert werden oder jemanden Dominieren. Man hatte als Dom ziemlich viel Macht über jemanden. Es konnte richtig befreiend sein, wenn es richtig gemacht wurde. Schmerzen waren nur bedingt sein, zum Beispiel Wachsspiele… aber sein Job gab ihm nicht viel Spielraum, beim aussuchen seiner ‘Partner’. Er hatte mehrere Beziehungen, doch die sind alle an seinem Job zerbrochen und kein Partner oder Partnerin war so passend gewesen, dass er diesen Spaß lassen würde. 

Somit arbeitete, obwohl sein Vater davon wusste, als Hure. Vier Nächte die Woche, von Mittwoch auf Sonntag. 

 

Er hatte viele Freunde in der Szene, trank und feierte gerne und das Wonderland Etablissment war sein zweites Zuhause geworden. 

Erica und Isaac waren enge Freunde von ihm und arbeiten auch mit ihm zusammen. Schließlich gab es Wünsche von mehreren Partnern, die wurden somit bedient.

Erica war das einzige Liebesmädchen, dass schon lange einen Freund hatte. Boyd war ein wirklich netter Kerl, ein Fels in der Brandung und Veranstaltungstechniker, also auch oft Nachts unterwegs. Er sagt immer, wenn es seiner Freundin Spaß macht und sie am Ende immer wieder zu ihm zurück kommt ist es auch nur ein Job!

Soetwas wünschte Stiles sich auch oder jemanden der ihn so faszinierte, dass er das hier hinter sich ließ.

 

Es war eine warme Mainacht, an der Stiles vor der Tür des Wonderland Dienst schob. Sie sprachen Touristen an, fragten, ob sie ihnen etwas gutes tun konnten. Zirka 20 Prozent entschieden sich für den Club. Stiles trug eine enge graue Röhrenjeans und ein Poloshirt mit dem Logo des Ladens. Man konnte annehmen, dass er nur hier Angestellt war um die Leute in den Laden zu bringen. Doch das Gelbe Band an seinem Handgelenk zeugte von etwas anderem. Jackson hatte gesagt, dass alle im Club, die sich verkauften erkennbar sein sollten, an ein und dem selben Zeichen. Somit musste niemand knapp bekleidet herumlaufen, wenn er nicht wollte.

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Drei-Tage-Bart wollte am Club vorbei laufen, doch Stiles hatte den scannenden Blick genau gesehen. Er suchte!

Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und grinste charmant. “Auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer, junge Gott?”. Er war schon immer gut mit seinem Mund gewesen, inzwischen bei mehr als nur beim Reden. 

Adonis stoppte und sah ihn etwas grimmig an. “Sicherlich nicht bei so einem Milchboy wie du es bist, Kleiner!”, knurrte er und bietete Stiles damit eine wundervolle Möglichkeit. 

Er legte eine Hand auf die Brust seines Gegenüber und lehnte sich anzüglich zu ihm. “Glaub mir, bei mir bekommst du genau was du suchst, Bad Boy!”

 

Derek konnte nicht fassen, dass er das hier wirklich tat. Er war auf die Vergnügungsmeile gefahren um einem Tipp eines guten Freundes zu folgen. Man kann wirklich gut bei Sex entspannen und wenn man mehr wollte, musste man nur den richtigen Club finden. Das Wonderland wurde ihm empfohlen, als sauberer, professioneller Club. 

Hier fand jeder was, auch Derek! Scott hatte genau da betont, denn vor Allison war das hier seine Anlaufstelle gewesen. Die nächste Anweisung war, ‘Such Stiles oder Lydia’ gewesen. Sie würde ihm die richtige Person empfehlen für seine ‘Bedürfnisse’. 

Derek wurde von einem schlanken, wirklich gutaussehenden Typen des Ladens angesprochen. Er hatte Brünette Haare, Caramelfarbene Augen und wirkte ziemlich jung, fast zu jung für diesen Laden. 

Und er gab konnte, wusste was er wollte… Dieser Junge konnte keine schlechte Wahl sein. 

“Dann zeig mir doch, was du zu bieten hast…”, meinte er leise und ließ sich in den Club führen. Ein gelbes Bändchen hieß schonmal, dass er diesen Mann buchen konnte. 

Er führte ihn an die Bar und verschwand hinter dieser. “Was kann ich dir zu trinken anbieten, Großer?”, fragte er mit einem Grinsen. 

“Rum Cola…”, antwortete Derek kurz angebunden und sah sich im Club um. Überall saßen Paare und unterhielten sich oder verschwanden in die oberen Stockwerke. 

“Was hast du dir denn so vorgestellt?!”, fragte er dann, als er Derek das Getränk hinstellte. Es war erstaunlich, wie entspannt er blieb. Aber es war sein Job, was hatte Derek erwartet. Er schleppte jede Nacht zig Männer und Frauen in eines der Zimmer und besorgte es ihnen nach ihren wünschen. 

“Ich würde gerne Druck abbauen… mich entspannen… vielleicht auch mal eine andere Art der entspannung ausprobieren!”, meinte er langsam und versuchte es zu erklären. 

“Scott meinte, ich sollte mit Lydia oder Stiles reden, was sowas angeht!”, fügte er dann etwas sicherer hinzu. 

 

Das Grinsen wurde breite. “Der liebe Scotty, jaja… und dann ist es wohl an der Zeit mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Stiles! Also haben wir uns schonmal gefunden und ich weiß, was wir bei dir machen, Großer! Allerdings ist das nicht jedermanns Sache, ich denke gerade an … nunja Dominanzspiele… Da kann man so richtig den Alltag vergessen, sich einfach nur den Anweisungen hingeben und genießen…”, erklärte er verführerisch. 

 

“Ich will aber entspannen und nicht noch mehr… verantwortung übernehmen!”, meinte Derek und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieso sollte er Lust haben diesen Mann herum zu schubsen.

Doch dann, als Stiles den Kopf schieflegte, dämmerte es ihm. Er sollte kuschen… vor diesem Jungspund. Es war ein komischer Gedanke, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm. 

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränks und nickte dann. “Gut… Klingt gut…”

“Wundervoll! Trink in aller Ruhe aus, ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern!”, dann verschwand er zu einer Frau, die ebenfalls hinter dem Tresen stand und besprach etwas mit ihr. Einen Moment später kam er mit einem kleinen Schlüsselbund wieder und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. Er schien der Einzige neben der Frau zu sein, der hinter den Tresen gehen durfte. Vielleicht war er Mitinhaber… “Dann komm…”, er hakte sich bei Derek ein und ging mit ihm die Treppe hoch. “Ich hoffe du hast Zeit und einiges an Geld mitgebracht, Bad Boy!”, schnurrte er und ging dann voraus. Derek hatte einen vorzüglichen Blick auf dessen perfekten Hintern und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn nackt zu sehen. 

 

“Um Zeit und Geld brauchen wir uns keine Gedanken machen…”, meinte er entspannt. DEnn wenn er etwas hatte, dann Geld. Zeit hatte er sich genommen, das Wochenende. 

Für Stiles war genau diese Worte Musik in den Ohren. Denn Kunden, die gut zahlen konnten, waren ein Segen. Sie sahen nicht ständig auf sie Uhr und Stiles konnte sich Zeit nehmen und es auskosten. Besonders bei diesem Prachexemplar würde er sich Zeit lassen. Er würde jeden Moment ausnutzen und das Beste daran, er konnte tun und lassen was er konnte. Er würde sein Dom sein… fantastisch! Das machte auch den grauenvollen BlowJob weg, den er hiervor gegeben hatte. 

 

Stiles schloss im obersten Stockwerk eine Tür auf. Sie lag etwas versteckter und hinter dieser kam  eine kleine Wohnung zum Vorschein. Sie war voll ausgestattet, aber anscheinend unbewohnt. “Unser Penthouse…”, grinste er und schloss hinter ihnen ab, ließ den Schlüssel aber stecken. 

Derek stand einen Moment unschlüssig im Eingang und hängte dann seine Lederjacke an den Gaderobenhaken. 

“So, komm her…”, Stiles saß schon auf dem gemütlich wirkenden Sofa und deutete neben sich. 

Derek folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich gemütlich. “Ich bin ganz neu in diesem Ganzen… Bereich, also kläre mich mal auf!”, sagte er dann, wenn er die Regeln kannte, konnte er sich an etwas entlanghangeln. Jetzt gerade hing er etwas in der Luft.

“Also die Basics, du bezahlst am Ende… wie viel kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, aber ich denke wir werden die ganze Nacht Spaß haben, also sind sind wir bei 400 Doller, dazu kommen dann nunja die Expliziten Leistungen… Und dann natürlich den Service den ich mir überlegt habe, nochmal 200 Dollar. Rechne mit tausend, dann bist du gut dabei! Dann habe ich mit küssen sein Problem, du darfst mich so berühren wie du das möchtest! Allerdings gibt es bei unserem Spiel andere Regeln.

Ich werde nun dein Master sein und ich will auch so angesprochen werden… Dann möchte ich, dass du nur in Jeans hier herumläufst. Ich will, dass du genau das tust, was ich dir sage! Soweit so klar? Wenn du etwas nicht magst, oder dich unwohl fühlst, sag einfach grün, gelb oder rot! Sie erklären sich sicherlich selber, Grün ist weitermachen, Gelb ist du fühlst dich unwohl und Rot ist der sofortige Stopp! Ich nehme keine Anderen Arten von Signalen. Ein ‘Nein’ ist für mich kein Grund zu stoppen, außer ich finde selber es reicht! Noch Fragen?Dann habe ich noch welche… Gibt es Dinge, die ich nicht tun darf? Egal was, sag es mir lieber!”

 

Derek hörte Stiles genau zu und nickte immer wieder. Viele Regeln, aber eigentlich durfte er tun, was er wollte mit diesem Mann. Er merkte sich das Ampelsystem und staunte nicht schlecht. Hier galt Nein nicht so richtig, dafür das Ampelsystem. 

“Nein… es gibt nichts, was ich nicht mag… also ich bin normalerweise Top, habe aber kein Problem auch der Bottom zu sein… Ich bin relativ gut Ausgestattet, aber mehr kann ich nicht anbieten!”, lachte er leise, denn Stiles hatte sicherlich schon ganz eigenartige Antworten bekommen. Er war harmlos.

Er wusste nicht was er von dem ganzen Halten sollte. Er war eigentlich der, der immer Entschied oder der das letzte Wort hatte. 

Doch Stiles stand auf und meinte: “Ich habe dir eine Anweisung geben, wenn ich wieder da bin, will ich das diese Anweisung umgesetzt worden ist!”

Dann ging er in das Schlafzimmer und zog sich langsam um. Er zog sein Poloshirt aus und ein enges Shirt an. So hatte sein Kunde mehr zu gucken…

Er kam wieder und Derek hatte sich das Oberteil ausgezogen und wartete auf dem Sofa. Das Shirt lag einfach auf dem Boden. “Leg es zusammen und auf den Tisch…”, sagte er mit fester Stimme. Das Grinsen war etwas ernsterem Gewichen… doch immer wieder sah Derek wie seine Mundwinkel sich gegen das Grinsen sträubten. 

“Jawohl, Master…”, meinte Derek etwas steif und legte es zusammen. Es war komisch Anweisungen anzunehmen. Und doch wurde ihm bewusst, worum es fing und warum es keine schlechte Idee war. 

Stiles setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. “Hol mir bitte ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank…”, sagte er und machte den Fernseher an. Er machte Batman beginns an und stoppte Derek, als dieser sich auf das Sofa zu ihm setzen wollte.

“Knie dich zu meinen Füßen… Nimm dir ein Kissen, wenn dir der Boden zu hart ist!”, die Anweisungen waren immer klar und flüssig. Er wusste was er tat und wie er es tun musste.

 

Derek kniete sich vor das Sofa und spürte eine Hand in seinem Nacken. Stiles fuhr sanft, leicht Massierend über seinen Nacken und die Schultern. Dabei sah er auf den Bildschirm. Derek schloss einfach die Augen und ließ seinen Dom machen, es war angenehm und er ließ langsam los. Das Knien war grauenvoll, seine Beine fingen langsam an weh zu tun, aber Stiles ignorierte es bewusst. Dann sah er zu ihm. “Ich will, dass du mir einen Blow Job gibst… Jetzt und hier… und ich will, dass du dich nicht dabei selbst anfässt…”

Derek öffnete die Augen und sah in die Caramelaugen, sie waren dunkler als vorher, wie flüssiges Gold. Er wollte es tun, Blow Jobs waren nicht sein Ding aber es war eine Anweisung. “Ja, Master…”, sagte er und fing an Stiles Hose aufzumachen. 

Stiles drehte sich zu ihm, dass Derek zwischen seinen Beinen saß und legte eine Hand in seine Haare. 

Stiles hatte das kurze verziehen der scharfen Gesichtszüge gesehen, doch er hatte keine Farbe gehört, also würde er weitermachen. 

Er rückte an den Sofarand und keuchte leise, als der starke Mann sein Glied hervorholte und sich gleich daran machen wollte, ihm einen zu blasen. Stiles stoppte ihn, indem er ihn am Haar festhielt und meinte leise: “Langsam… ich will schließlich etwas davon haben, Großer!”

Derek nickte, er zog seinem Dom ein Kondom über und  fing noch kurz den Blick zu Stiles. “Jawohl… Master…”, dann senkte er den Kopf und dachte dabei an den kurzen Schmerz, den er gespürt hatte, als Stiles ihn zurückgehalten hatte. Ihm hatte es gefallen, es war direkt und klar. 

Er saugte an der Eichel und umspielte sie mit der Zunge. Stiles hatte ein schönen Penis, schlank, leicht gebogen und cremefarben mit einem Roteinschlag, passend zu seiner Haut. Er warf einen Blick nach oben und musste zugeben, dass das hier der erregenste Anblick seit langem war. Stiles hatte sich auf dem Sofa zurückgelehnt und sein Shirt hochgeschoben, die angedeuteten Muskeln waren von Derek Blickpunkt gut zu sehen. Er stöhnte leise… Er wollte mehr davon hören, wollte ihm gefallen…

Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an seine Familie oder seine Firma. Genau das hatte er hier gesucht!

 

Derek konzentrierte sich darauf es gut zu machen, dann spürte er, wie die Hand an seinem Haar, fester zugriff und seinen Kopf bewegte. Derek sollte ihn tiefer aufnehmen, doch noch wehrte Derek sich etwas. Stiles warf einen Blick zu seinem Sub und grinste. “Nalos.. sei ein guter Partner…”, hauchte er heiser und schob sich wieder tiefer in Dereks Mund.

Dieser warf alle bedenken aus dem Fenster, schloss die Augen, entspannte seinen Hals und ließ Stiles übernehmen. Er gab die Verantwortung ab und der Brünette nahm sich was er wollte, doch angenehmer, als Derek erwartet hatte. Er wusste genau wie tief er gehen konnte, dass es nicht unangenehm wurde. Und dann ließ Stiles seinen Kopf los und kam, stöhnend. 

Stiles genoss den Höhepunkt und ließ sich zurücksinken. Nach einem Moment sah er herunter, zu dem immernoch brav knienden Derek. “Mach mich sauber und dann zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett!”

Er wollte ihn schließlich nicht lange ärgern. Derek war neu und bezahlte für mehr! Also sollte bekommen was er bezahlte.

 

Derek zog das Kondom ab und machte seinen Gegenüber vorsichtig sauber. Es war komisch, aber nicht schlimm. Ein bisschen erniedrigend, aber… es gab ihm mal ein anderes Gefühl!

Er ging in das Schlafzimmer, wie angewiesen. Allerdings warf ein Stiles einen Blick zu und zog seine Hose ziemlich anzüglich aus. Er spielte mit dem Bund seiner Boxershorts und hörte Stiles leise fluchen. Er wusste wie er aussah. 

Gerade als er sie ausziehen wollte, stand Stiles vor ihm und grinste. “Du spielst mit unfairen Mitteln!”. Dann zog er langsam Dereks Shorts herunter und kniet sich dabei hin. Das gute Stück nahm ihm die Luft. Sein Kunde hatte nicht untertrieben, er war verdammt gut von Gott beschenkt worden. Und Stiles musste seinen Plan umschreiben. 

Er wollte dieses Stück spüren… tief und hart! Fuck. Er reckte sich ihm schon entgegen und Stiles musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen. 

“Ab aufs Bett!”, grinste er dann, als er aufstand und seine Hose herunter schob. 

Derek hatte schon viel erlebt, wenn es um sein bestes Stück ging. Viele wollten keinen Sex mit ihm, nicht als Top und damit war es wirklich schwer den Druck abzubauen. Stiles Blick hatte aber etwas ganz anderes gezeigt. Bewunderung und Lust. 

 

Er grinste und kletterte auf das saubere, frisch bezogene Bett. “Setz dich ans Kopfende… Leg die Hände an das Kopfteil.”, wies er ihn an und beobachtete ihn dabei. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick. Derek war ein junger Gott…

Stiles kletterte über ihn und grinste. “Du wirst das Kopfteil nicht loslassen! Egal was ich tue, festhalten!”. 

Dann nahm er eine Tube mit Gleitmittel vom Nachtschränkchen und drehte ihm den Hintern zu. 

Stiles wollte ihm zeigen, was er tat. Er fuhr sich mit den nun feuchten Fingern über seine Öffnung und keuchte. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und klimperte mit den Augen. Es gefiel ihm. 

Dann bereitete er sich selber vor, erst einen, dann zwei Finger. Natürlich machte er eine kleine Show daraus und sah, wie schwer es seinem Partner viel, das Bett weiter festzuhalten. 

Als er bereit war, drehte er sich um und lehnte sich zu ihm. Konnte er ihn küssen? Er wollte es… 

Derek lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn einfach, hielt aber weiter an dem Kopfteil fest. Was für ein wunderbarer Sub… Aber als Dom könnte er sich vielleicht noch besser machen, Stiles hatte inzwischen soetwas im Gefühl. Er erwiederte den Kuss und legte die Arme um seine breiten Schultern. 

Stiles löste sich kurz und hauchte: “Du darfst nun machen was du möchtest…”

Dann küsste er ihn wieder, es war unglaublich unprofessionell. Es war ihm aber egal…

 

Derek hatte nur auf diese Worte bewartet und das hier war seine Belohnung. Er drückt Stiles einfach auf das Bett und griff nach einem Glied. Es stand schon und gierte nach Berührung. Er rieb es kurz und nahm sich dann ein Kondom und zog es über. Derek konnte es kaum erwarten sich in dem Körper, in der Hitze des Jüngeren zu versenken. 

Stiles hatte sich in der Zeit auf den Bauch gedreht und hielt den Hintern in die Höhe. Er wollte ihn so tief spüren wie nur möglich und diese Stellung war perfekt dafür. 

Derek drückte seinen Daumen in den Körper und sind erstaunt, wie weich und nachgiebig der Muskelring ist. Er kniete nunmal hinter einem Profi…

Dann zog er mit beiden Händen seine Pobacken auseinander und drang langsam in Stiles ein. Sein Glied sank immer tiefer. Er stoppte nach zwei dritteln, denn die Meisten wollten nicht mehr. 

Es war schon beinahe ein Reflex.

 

Stiles spreizte die Beine und genoss das Gefühl so gedehnt zu werden. Langsam… eigentlich für Stiles zu langsam wurde er ausgefüllt und stöhnte. Es war verdammt gut, fast perfekt und dann stoppte er. Fuck… “Weiter! Ich will dich ganz!”, keuchte er und legte den Kopf nach vorne auf die Matratze. Und er spürte das Zögern des Älteren. “Derek!”, knurrte Stiles und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Dann spürte er wie er weiter ausgefüllt wurde. “Fuck.. gott ja…”, stöhnte er. 

Derek war im Himmel, denn er war noch nie so tief in jemanden sein dürfen. Er blieb in dem jungen Mann und stöhnte selber leise. 

“Du bist perfekt… “, murmelte er Stiles ins Ohr und küsste seinen Nacken und fing an sich zu bewegen. Es war so ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl…

Beide gaben sich schließlich nichts, Derek nahm sich was er wollte und Stiles gab es ihm bedingungslos. “Ohhh Dereek… Gott, Jahh~...”, stöhnte Stiles laut und er wollte sich nicht zurücknehmen. Als Derek dann seine Hand an Stiles Schaft legte, war es um ihn geschehen. Er schrie leise auf und ergoss sich in seine Hand. 

Derek trieb sich noch immer in ihn und erreichte dann den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens…

Er sackte auf Stiles und genoss den Körperkontakt. 

Sie lagen ein paar Minuten still, bis Derek sich zurück zog und kurz im kleinen Bad verschwand. Stiles blieb, wieder verdammt unprofessionell, liegen und wartete auf seinen Kunden. Er war gerade im SexHimmel… Derek war perfekt für ihn. So ausgefüllt war er nur bei einem Dreier gewesen… Er wollte noch mehr! Er würde für diesen Sex bezahlen…

 

Derek verschwand kurz im Bad und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er war selten Ratlos, doch das hier brachte ihn aus dem Takt. Stiles war so perfekt, hatte sich ihm komplett hingegeben. 

Er kam wieder und sah, dass der Brünette noch im Bett lag. Derek kletterte wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn einfach. Er hatte erwartet, dass er schon angezogen auf dem Sofa saß und bezahlt werden wollte. 

Stiles legte die Arme um ihn und drückte sich an ihn. Derek gab nach und sie kuschelten, küssten und streichelten sich. Keiner der Beiden sagte was. 

“Die Wohnung ist die ganze Nacht für uns reserviert…”, flüsterte er dann leise. 

“Klingt verdammt gut… “, hauchte Derek. 

 

Am Morgen danach, legte Stiles Lydia den Schlüssel hin und meinte: “Ich werde nicht mehr als Stricher arbeiten, Lyida..”

Diese nahm Grinsend den Schlüssel und sagte: “Jaja, Lederjacke scheint den richtigen Penis gehabt zu haben, was?! Ich freue mich für dich, Stiles! Aber du weißt ja, hilfe ist gerne gesehen!”

“Und du weißt, dass ich hier eh immer wieder herkomme, ich könnte dich hinter der Bar unterstützen…”

Derek stellte sich hinter Stiles und sah Lydia an. “Entschuldigung, dass ich euch so ein Schmuckstück wegnehme…”, meinte er grinsend. 

“Wir haben genug neue, frische Stricher!”, antwortete Lydia lachend. 

Damit verschwanden die Beiden….


End file.
